a diffrent side of parker
by thewatchtower300341
Summary: we all know parker has had a rough life but what if she was someone else what if she came from smallville and her brothers where oliver and lex what happens when there father comes back to life parker life is turned upside down as she embrace tess again what happens when the people she loves find out she lied to them the whole time nothing good that for sure


hyia i hope you enjoy this story this story will mostly foucus on parker and elliot there will be nate and sophie not sure about alec yet maybe you can help me choose on that anyway a couple of facts:

lex and oliver are parkers half brothers

parker is tess

there father is alive

clark and lois have three children named:

johnthan oliver kent he 4

kara tess

laura martha kent there twins and are 2

conner is 12 and he is custody of clark

any way i dont own anything other then the kids now on word with the show lol i mean story:)

parker view:

i woke up with a gasp great i thought another nightmare you might be confused my real name is tess luthor my brother killed me five years ago in kanas smallville or so he thought artice leech found me took care of me and i became parker i left a life behide my other brother oliver queen luthor he my procter he the only one that knows im alive where i am no one else knows im alive where i am not even my best friends lois lane or clark kent according to oliver clark and lois have 3 kids already johnthan oliver kent named after clark father and ollie himself he just turned four next is the twins both girls kara tess and laura marthara kent kara after clark cousin tess after me laura is after clark real mother and marthra is after his adouted mother they just turn two.

parker y'all alright darling asked my best friend elliot spencer scaring the crap out of me yeah elliot im fine just thinking i said softly trying to aviod looking at him i felt tears in my eyes but i try to hold them in god i missed my family are you sure you can talk to me i hope you know that said elliot sounding a little hurt i closed my eyes years coming threw my eye lids ever since nate and sophie left things have been hard but we maged i turned around to look at elliot his sharp blue eyes widen at the sight of my tears parks began elliot but i whipped away my tears elliot hand shot out stopping mine parker dont you dont have to act tought with me whisperd elliot i let out a shakey breath what wrong darling elliot asked again i just feel like something bad going to happen and i cant stop it i said elliot eyes soften and pulled me in a gentle hug i let out a breath and breathed in his sene he smelled like pine and coffee everything gonna be okay parker and if something does happen i promise that ill be right at your side ready to help you fight off whatever comes your way i promise parker said elliot finally ending our hug thank you i whisperd giving elliot a weak smile no promble look its five a.m why dont you catch a few more hours of sleep ill hold down the fort said elliot making me laugh before walking back to my room clsoing the door with a sigh climbing into bed i turning on my side starring at the picturer of me ollie and lois with a big grin i miss you ollie i whisperd before welcoming the darkness.

3 hours later...

ahh i groaned at the sound of my cell phone reaching for my cell what do you want i asked my phone next to my ear my my you havent changed a bit tess came a male voice on the other sdie of the phone i sat up suddenly wide awake trying to calm my heart beat i cleared my throat i think you have the wrong number i said stop lieing lutessa mercer luthor said the man that made my heart go cold lex i whisperd giving up ive been found.

ah tess how have you been the last time i saw you was i cut lex off laying on the floor at luthorcorp bleeding to death i whisperd harsly lex just laughed good times good tiems said lex what do you want i asked for you stop dad said lex so seriously that it confussed me dad dead lex i said no dads back he still had some connecton with old followers of zod tess he much more powerful i need you to come home said lex oh im sorry if dad ruining your life again but im not ocming home to help you but in the end youll kill me again not happening i said some of the luthor attidue coming out i heard lex sigh tess dad knows aout your team elliot harison sophie and nate he knows your parker said lex oh my god i whisperd look belive it or not im a changed man i want to the brother you and ollie deserve but i need help please tess asked lex.

i took a deep breath it really sounded like he truly ment what he said okay lex ill help you does ollie know i asked lex laughted yeah he knows alright he the one who disvoerd dads still alive even got clark helping us said lex my heart skipped a beat clark doesnt know im alive yet does he i asked no your the surprise back up plan so you in asked lex i let out a sigh lex this is going to effect me both ways my team doesnt know im living a double life and smallville thinks im dead i said im sorry whisperd lex ill be home in 82 hours i promise i said before hanging up.

i stayed in my bed for a few minutes god elliot gonna be so mad more then mad he'll be furious climbing out of bed i knew right away where i had to go shopping i need to buy some new stuff it gonna be a long 82 hours i thought.

so what do you think please review do you like where the story going so far next chapter elliot finds out the truth about parker ohhhhh cant wait:)


End file.
